The Clothing Rack
Homobonus-MT8 The Clothing Rack, known in the Database as Homobonus Sector, is where pieces of clothing, jewelry, shoes, etc. have been stored since Warehouse 5 when the Byzantines began collecting the garments of the famous religious persons. Recently, though, the clothing of celeberties, outlaws, and politicians have been added to the collection. Current Artifacts *3-D Glasses *Aesop's Cloak *Agnes Randolph's Handkerchief *Aimée Crocker's Hat and Fur Stole *Al Capone's Fedora *Alexander Wilson's Falconry Glove *Anna Baker's Wedding Dress * Armand David's Glasses & Zucchetto * Armando Socarras Ramirez's Shirt * Arthur Aitken's Pith Helmet *Ashley Revell's Tuxedo *Badea Cârțan’s Coat *Barthelemy de Chasseneuz's Wig *Besarion Jughashvili's Leather Boots *Bear Bryant's Houndstooth Hat *Beatrice Portinari's Shroud *Beatrix Potter's Scarf *Beau Brummell's Cravat *Bendict Arnold's Wig *Boots from the Grande Armée *Calico Jack's Belt *Captain Edward John Smith's Hat *Catherine the Great's Slippers *Charles Jeffries' Skeleton Army Cap *Che Guevara's Beret *Christian Doppler's Tie *Coco Chanel's Handbag *Colonel Sanders 's Suit *Crown Prince Sado's Sandals *Davy Crockett's Racoon Skin Cap *Dorothy Arnold's Bonnet *Draco's Cloak *Elizabeth Barton's Leather Belt *Erwin Rommel's Trenchcoat *Ethel Granger's Corset * FBI Boater Hat * Francois Nivelon's Sewing Needle *George Joyce's Uniform *George Bush Sr.'s Tie *Graduation Ceremony Outfit *Giuseppe Caspar Mezzofanti’s Zucchetto *Hippolyta's Girdle *Horace Wells’ Top Hat *Isadora Duncan's Scarf *James Bulger's Sweater *Jane Pierce’s Veil *Janine Charrat's Ballet Slippers *Jeanne Baret's Hat *Joan II, Duchess of Berry's Dress *John Kay's Needle *Jon Stewart's Tie *Jimi Hendrix's Bandana *Jimmy Two-Shoes' Shoes *Kelly Monico's Samba Dress *Lawrence Joseph Bader's Eyepatch *Levi Strauss's Original Pair of Jeans *Louis Vuitton's Suitcase *Magdelaine Laframboise's Foxskin Shawl *Maria Montesori's Gloves *Martha Graham's Ballet Shoes *Mary Delany's Embroidery Samples *MC Hammer's Parachute Pants *Merit Badge Sashes from Boy and Girl Scouts of America *Metal Bending Blacksmith Gloves *Michael Fagan's T-Shirt *Michael Malloy's Scarf *Mike Powell's Track Shoes *Minnie Pearl's Hat *Missing Left Sock *Nancy Sinatra's Boots *Nathan Coker's Apron *Nathan J. Barnatt's Shoes *Nicolae Ceausescu's Shoes * Noah Brannen's Desk Fan *Norman Babcock's Hoodie *Original Seven League Boots *Osborne Reynolds' Attire *Otto Lilienthal's Gloves *Owain Glyndwr's Surcoat *Paul Dresser's Coat *Pinto Colvig's Clown Shoes and Nose *Roger Nowell's Wig *Sarah Osbourne's Dress *Scot Halpin’s Tour Jacket *Sharbat Gula's Shawl *Shrinking Toddler Sweater *Shoes from Tank Man *Sir William Schwenck Gilbert's & Sir Arthur Seymour Sullivan's Top Hats * Sunrise High Sierra Camp Hat *Svetlana Pankratova's Shoes *T.E. Lawrence's Thawb Robe *The Cordwaining Shoebox *The Golden Fleece *Three Pointed Hat *Tommy Cooper's Fez *Trail of Tears Quilt *"Transylvanian's" Glam Rock Costumes from Rocky Horror Picture Show *Ulrich Rülein von Calw‘s Leather Mining Apron *Umbrella Man's Umbrella *Vincent Gigante’s Bathrobe *Vesna Vulović's Flight Attendant Jacket * Vlad III's Hat *Woodstock Tie Dye Shirts *Zelda Kaplan's Nightclub Outfit Winston-813H This aisle was set aside to contain all the jewlery artifacts in the Clothing Rack. *9th Parachute Chasseur Regiment Pin *Abigail Williams' Pendent *Axe Ring *Bakelite Dress Clip *Betty White's Pearl Earrings *Hermaphroditus' Gold Bracelets *Hummingbird Button *Jet Glass Cicada Button *Magnetic Lion Head Ring *Malachite Ring *Padlock Charm *Ring of Gyges *Robert Todd Lincoln's Pocket Watch *St. George Ring *Sylvia Browne's Pearl Earrings *Trail of Tears Turquoise Ring *Victorian Swallow Mizpah Brooch Category:Sections Category:Clothing Rack